Dear Kiyone
by LadyWillow
Summary: Mihoshi finally finds a way to show Kiyone how she feels... so what is the problem? Shoujo-Ai. Angsty goodness! EDITED!


Legal Disclaimer: I do not own the Tenchi Muyo gang

**Legal Disclaimer:** I do not own the Tenchi Muyo gang.

**Content Disclaimer:** This is a shoujo-ai piece of fiction, meaning that it involves two girls in love. Yay! But if you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read. However, this isn't graphic at all. Also, this is rather angsty.

**Note:** This isn't really a fic as much as it's a little chunk of something. A ficlet if you will. It's meant to have loose ends and not be fleshed out. It's like a view into what's happening with the Tenchi gang right now, not a full-fledged story. Just thought I'd clear that up.

**Dear Kiyone  
**

_Dear Kiyone,  
Hi! I miss you so much! I really hope you're enjoying your vacation. I wish I could have gone with, but I know you must need time by yourself._

The leaves are changing colors now, here on Earth. Do they do such a thing where you are? 

_Tenchi said that you won't be back for a long time... he looked kind of sad. Maybe he loves you! I know, Kiyone. You don't like him that way._

Who___**do**__ you like that way? Tenchi told me that if there was anything I wanted to say to you, I should write you a letter, and he'd make sure you got it. The thing is, there really is something I need to tell you, Kiyone. Something I've been so __**scared**__ to tell you. But you won't be back for a long time, so I guess it's safe. Maybe by the time you get back you won't remember. _

_I'm in love with you. Yeah, I know. It's not right. But you see, every time I'm around you, it __**feels**__ right. When you left to bust that space pirate Symara alone, and I watched you and the Yagami fly away, I felt like a piece of myself was leaving with you. I don't know how long I've felt like this, needing you. Craving you. A year? Two? I think I loved you from the first time I saw you. Yeah, right before I fell off of the bridge. Hehe! _

_I hope you can forgive me, Kiyone. And I hope you come home soon. I miss you. Everyone seems to miss you. Whenever I walk into a room here at Tenchi's house, someone starts to cry. I don't understand. I'm your best friend... so why can't I cry? I miss you too... You'll be back soon. You can't stay on vacation forever, so I don't understand what the problem is. Oh well..._

You missed some really beautiful cherry blossoms this year, Kiyone. Every time I saw one, I thought of you. They're so pretty. Remember when we were sweeping them from the shrine stairs last year, and we ended up throwing them at each other like snowballs? That was fun! I tried to do it by myself, but it just wasn't the same. I saved you some of the blossoms, though. But you'd better get home soon. They've already started to wilt on your futon! 

_Aeka and Ryoko started to put some of your things in a box the other day, but I made them stop. Tenchi was mad at them. He told them to play along. This confused me. Do you know what he meant? Gosh Kiyone, they're already forgetting about you!_

_Why aren't you back yet? I stopped writing this letter for a few weeks while I went with everyone camping really far away. Everyone wanted to do something with me. Hike, or swim, or play a game. All I wanted was to go home. I was sure you'd be here waiting for us to get back, but you weren't! Did you get lost? _

_Well, I guess I'll end this here. Please come home really soon. Tenchi said I have to go back to work soon, and I don't want to go without you. _

_Love always,  
Mihoshi xoxo _

Mihoshi handed the letter to Tenchi and smiled.

"Here you go, Tenchi. Make sure that Kiyone gets this super soon! I didn't know the address, so I left it blank." She said, beaming.

"Oh... okay, Mihoshi..." Tenchi said gently.

Mihoshi then wandered away, mumbling something about taking a bath.

"Can they really send her back to work?" Ryoko asked as she came up behind Tenchi.

"I don't know... I guess so." Tenchi replied, turning around and giving a tired sigh.

"But look at her! She's completely delusional! She thinks Kiyone's on vacation for Tsunami's sake!

"Ryoko, quiet down! She'll hear you!"

"Good! Maybe she _needs_ to hear it again! Maybe instead of playing along with her game, we should be forcing her to live in reality!"

"Ryoko... she'd be shattered. She probably still wouldn't believe it... we don't need to cause her that pain."

"Tenchi! Deep down inside she knows! Deep down she understands! Kiyone is **dead**, Tenchi. She needs to be told that until she stops pretending it isn't true!"

The two heard a gasp, and turned to see Mihoshi standing in the doorway.

"Mihoshi..." Tenchi said, his voice soft and revered as he took a step toward her, hands outstretched.

Mihoshi's eyes were wide, and a lone tear fell down her cheek. She sunk slowly to the ground, and took a deep breath.

"Kiyone..." she breathed, "...No..."

Fin.

--


End file.
